


Tu peux lécher la cuillère

by Deiv17



Series: Fandomic stories [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crème, Fluff, M/M, joie - Freeform, préoccupation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9040025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17
Summary: La préoccupation de Toni est récompensée.Voilà une petite histoire pour vous faire plaisir à Noël :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mes histoires doivent toujours avoir même un peu de contenu sexuel haha
> 
> Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle ; s'il y a donc des erreurs, corrigez-les, s'il vous plaît.

Toni se réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux en clignant pour essayer de s’habituer à la lumière du soleil, qui se coulait à travers les rideaux et colorait la chambre d’une tonalité orangée. Il inhala profondément en étirant les membres, comme s’il tentait de rassembler les forces pour se lever, avant de gratter ses yeux. Cependant, il ne fit que rouler sur son dos. La couverture se remua un peu en révélant sa poitrine nue, dont les mamelons étaient durs à cause du froid du mois de décembre.

C’était Noël ce jour-là. Lui et son petit ami, ils avaient pensé à aller l’après-midi chez la mère de l’allemand pour y passer le réveillon et rester dormir. C’est pourquoi Toni, voyant la lumière intense dehors de chez eux, fronça les sourcils et se pressa de se mettre sur le côté pour regarder l’horloge digitale sur la table de chevet. Il tomba alors sur le lit.

—Bébé, il est presque midi, on doit se lever —susurra-t-il d’une voix rauque.

Il n’obtint pas de réponse.

—James… réveille-toi.

Il allait mettre doucement une gifle sur l’estomac de son petit ami, mais il heurta la main contre le lit. C’est là qu’il se rendit compte de quelque chose qui manquait. Il fronça encore les sourcils et tourna la tête vers l’autre côté en sentant tout de suite le manque de chaleur physique. James n’était pas là. Il se leva et fit le lit avant de quitter sa chambre.

Il grattait l’arrière de sa tête alors qu’il marchait lentement à travers un couloir, ne portant qu’un boxer moulant qui laissait très peu à l’imagination.

—James ? —s’écria-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Il s’arrêta alors devant la salle de bains et frappa à la porte très doucement.

—Bébé ? Es-tu là-dedans ?

Encore pas de réponse. Il pensait au pire, parce qu'on ne savait pas s’il avait glissé et était tombé sur le sol en se cassant la tête, ou s’il s’était évanoui en prenant un bain —bien qu’il n'écoutât pas de l’eau s’écouler. Il n’y pensa pas à deux fois pour ouvrir la porte. Ses yeux s’écarquillaient : il n’y avait rien là. Il soupira et sortit.

—James ?! —Il commença encore à exclamer. Où a-t-il pu aller ?

Il ouvrit alors chaque chambre et jeta un coup d’œil dedans pour vérifier que son amant n’y était pas avant de descendre l'escalier et commencer encore une fois à hurler son nom. Il regarda chaque chambre du rez-de-chaussée : la salle de séjour, les deux bains, la cour… il n’était nulle part. Il allait monter au deuxième étage pour prendre son portable et appeler son petit ami quand il écouta des clés s’insérer dans un verrou et la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit. Un soupir de soulagement échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu’il vit James fermer la porte derrière lui.

Le Colombien arriva avec une paire de grands sacs. Toni fronça les sourcils encore une fois ; cependant, il marcha rapidement vers James et lui serra de ses bras en faisant que celui-là laissait tomber les courses. James s’étonna pour le comportement de l’allemand, mais l’entoura aussi de ses bras. Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, Toni l’embrassa très vite.

—J’étais très inquiet pour toi ! —Il jeta un coup d’œil vers les achats et retourna alors les yeux sur James—. Où es-tu allé ?

—Au supermarché. T’as pas lu la note ?

—Quelle note ?

James donna les sacs à Toni et le dirigea vers la cuisine, la seule chambre que l’allemand ne vérifia pas. C’était un désastre : il y avait maintes d’assiettes à l’évier ainsi que des pots et des cuillères. James arracha un bout de papier scotché au comptoir, le lui donna, prit les sacs et marcha vers le réfrigérateur.

—Je pensais vraiment que tu allais chercher le déjeuner aussitôt que tu te serais levé —dit James de l’autre côté de la cuisine—. C’est pour ça que je l’ai laissée là.

Toni hocha la tête avant de lever le papier et lire :

_« Bonjour, mon amour. Je suis sorti pour faire des courses. Ne t’inquiète pas !_

_PD : j’ai fait de la crème anglaise. Tu peux lécher la cuillère xx »_

Le visage de l’allemand rayonnait de joie. Il leva les yeux vers James, qui mettait un grand pot d’où il vint de faire la crème sur le comptoir, la cuillère avec qu'il la remua dedans.

—Et alors ? Tu la veux ? —Demanda James.

Toni hocha rapidement la tête, tel qu’un fils. James riait en voyant son amant prendre le pot et s’enfuir vers sa chambre avec la cuillère pleine de crème dans sa bouche.


End file.
